Just Friend
by angelfromthedark
Summary: Mungkin kita memang hanya akan menjadi TEMAN dan selamanya akan seperti ini. Biarlah hati ini meraung pilu tanpa kau ketahui sampai akhir. "Saranghae kim woobin" WOOSUK FANFIC


Couple : woosuk

-happy reading -

Muak

Itulah kata yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat setiap kata tentang betapa sempurnanya dia terlontar dari mulutmu, dia kekasih yang sangat kau agung-agungkan sedangkan aku? Hanya teman, ya hanya teman dan tak penah bisa lebih dari itu.

-just friend-

Seoul mulai memasuki musim semi, dimana bunga mulai bermekaran. Dan kau sibuk berceloteh tentang rencana kencanmu dengannya.  
Tak sadarkah kau woobin-ah bahwa aku layu saat kau dengat penuh semangat mengatakan akan mengajaknya berkencan esok hari.

" jongsukie kau tahu aku akan mengajak shinhye kencan besok, ah aku tak sabar menunggu esok " celoteh mu saat kita tengah memakan ramen di salahsatu toko langganan kita sejak dulu, sekaligus tempat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, makan saja ramen mu "  
Segera ku sumpal mulutnya dengan ramen di mangkuknya yang sedari tadi di acuhkan

"Ya!" Teriaknya dengan mulut penuh ramen

Aku hanya memakan ramen ku dalam diam membiarkan protesan atas perbuatanku barusan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

-just friend-

Seoul mulai memasuki musim dingin, begitu juga dengan hatiku saat 1 bulan lalu kau berkata akan melamarnya , dan selama 1 bulan itu pula kau melupakanku karena kesibukan mu dengan dia.

Dan sekarang kau duduk di hadapanku dengan senyum memuakanmu

"Jongsukie ini undangan pernikahanku dan shinhye, kau harus datang karena kau adalah sahabat terbaiku"

Aku hanya melirik kertas undangan berwarna putih yang kau berikan tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya,  
Kemudian menyuapkan ramen lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang mendapatkan lemparan bunga kami nanti, ah , aku tak sabar menanti hari itu"

Aku menyeruput habis kuah ramen di mangkuku tanpa memperdulikan ocehannya.

"Ya jongsukie kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu woobin-ah, dan lebih baik habiskan ramenmu atau aku akan memakan bagianmu" ucapku dengan malas

"Enak saja ini bagianku, kau ini kecil tapi makanmu sangat banyak, pantas tak ada wanita yang mau padamu "

-just friend-

Sekarang sudah akhir desember dan dalam beberapa jam kedepan tahun akan berganti.

'Tahun baru = Hidup baru'

Aku masih mengingat kata itu, kata yang kau ucapkan saat pertemuan pertama kita 7 tahun yang lalu di tempat ini.

Aku ingat saat itu keadaanku sedang hancur sama seperti sekarang, bedanya dulu kau menghampiriku dengan senyuman menawanmu dan menawarkan ramenmu padaku , dulu kau yang membuatku bangkit dan dulu kau membuatku mendapatkan rasa ini. Tapi sekarang kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, kau yang membuatku hancur.

Bahkan kini saat kau tengah merasakan ketegangan akan hari pernikahanmu besok , aku hanya dapat berurai air mata dengan 2 mangkuk ramen yang mendingin sebagai saksinya. Tak ada senyuman konyolmu, yang ada hanyalah rasaku yang telah terabaikan.

Bukankah aku adalah teman yang jahat?  
Seharusnya aku berbahagia melihat temanku menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang di cintainya, namun aku justru menangis bersama dengan alunan piano yang ku mainkan. Mengapa justru hatiku meraungkan kepedihan.

Saat pendeta menuntunmu untuk mengucapkan janji suci dan kau berkata  
'Aku bersedia '

Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku ketika pendeta melanjutkan tugasnya.

Dan ketika aku kembali membuka mataku aku mendengar pendeta telah bertanya kepada mempelai wanita.

Namun dalam penglihatanku , woobin tengah menggenggam kedua tanganku, ia tersenyum penuh cinta kearahku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang ku miliki. Tanpa ada keraguan aku menjawab pertanyaan pendeta dengan kata  
"Aku bersedia"

Dan tibalah saat di mana ciuman dilakukan oleh kedua mempelai

" aku mencintaimu jongsukie "

"Aku juga mencintaimu woobin-ah"

Dan kau pun mempertemukan bibir kita denan lembut , tak ada napsu hanya cinta.

Suara tepuk tangan tamu undangan lain membuyarkan lamunanku, aku kembali dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kau yang tengah berciuman dengan dia yang kini berstatus sebagai istrimu.

Mungkin kita memang hanya akan menjadi TEMAN dan selamanya akan seperti ini. Biarlah hati ini meraung pilu tanpa kau ketahui sampai akhir.

"Saranghae kim woobin"

END


End file.
